The Hunger Games The Girl With The Lamp
by StorytimeWithChris
Summary: Hunger games. May the odds be ever in your favour


The Hunger Games... The Girl with the Lamp

District 13... 11 years after the Mockingjay revolution

Chapter 1

The air was warm; a cool breeze ran through the training ground of the district. Since the revolution ended, and Katniss had the death of President Coin on her conscience, the capitol had fallen, and President Snow was under 13's command, the hunger games were abolished. After the third quarter quell the world was rebelling, alongside the main band of fighters, normal citizens of the capitol, and other districts were fighting. The war waged its way into the president's mansion, where it now stands, a smouldering wreckage of the previously magnificent presidential home. There was the occasional traveller, or animal to be seen, wandering through the desolate landscape. After the murder of snow, district 13 launched a nuclear war, against the remaining survivors in the capitol.

Chapter 2

As the years went by, 13 had grown its population, in the end they had grown so big they had to populate above the ground. Although this didn't really affect anyone, since the nuclear war came to sudden end when the remaining survivors surrendered, the new president of 13, and now all of Panem, since the remaining districts banded together, had decided to be wary, in case of an attack from any rebels. The district had outgrown its underground colony, and were rebuilding where 12 once stood. The new president had made orders to rebuild any destruction caused by the war, and create memorials to anyone who died in the hunger games, or as a rebel. The commander of the military force was always present, watching the president, keeping her safe.

As Katniss and Peeta had their children growing in a safe society, the previous force of 13 had voted for Katniss as the president and for Gale (who everybody still believed was Katniss' cousin) as the military commander. So as you can guess I'm writing this from a pretty high up rank in the military command. My name is Prim (short for Primrose, Primrose Everdeen); I was supposedly named after my aunt. I'm Katniss' daughter.

Chapter 3

I was walking around the vast stretch of 13's border, which now included the better part of the remade district 12, and there was only one thing that stood, as if the capitols firebombs had never struck the place. I was in the seam, where my mother had lived, and nearly died. The only building standing was the hob. Or at least the memorial of the illegal black market. In this time there are too many monuments. If there wasn't an uprising over 80 years ago, there wouldn't be any need for it. But the sick tradition of the hunger games brought that to a standstill. Now as I look over at the victor's village, all I can see are wreaths of holly, and one of primrose. I suppose that's for the one I'm named after. As I walk to it, a sickeningly sweet smell fills my nostrils. I heard my mother say about that, about snow.

As I continue to move throughout the landscape, I see the remains of the electric fence, that once surrounded the village, it was never electrified. I followed the small path around it until I come across a hole underneath it, only just big enough to fit into. This must have been the one mum spoke about, in the stories of when she would hunt with Gale. I searched around in the meadow until I found a ledge, surrounded by hedges and bushes; there was a cross, deep in the soil. I pulled it out of the ground and read it, "for Peeta. May the odds be ever in your favour". We've learned about that saying in school, they said it in the hunger games. Mum said that when I was younger, i used to play here. I guess i never knew about dad being here, its a bit unexpected.

Chapter 4

I was shook awake by mum; "run" she screamed, there were hover planes, with a silver seal on them. The low rumble shook the ground as a nearby building burst into flames, and fell to the ground. As I ran I saw our justice building fall to rubble. I continued to run, there was only one safe place I knew of. As I sprinted towards the forest near 12 a bomb landed in front of me. The shock sent me flying backwards, into a pile of bricks and timber that was district 13. The commotion finished almost as suddenly as it started. Once again there was that sickeningly sweet smell. I took a moment to picture what it was, and then it hit me. Roses!

As the following days passed, the attacks continued, and each time there was the same smell, Roses! there was now an active bunker, where most of 13 old citizens lived. We now used that as a shelter to avoid the attacks. There was now a curfew, since most of the attacks happened after 6pm, no one was allowed in the open. During the attacks no-one was keeping track of snow, or the place where he was. The Bombings stopped after about a week, and so did all notice of snow, the raids must have been a distraction, for the remaining rebels to take him. If the capitol decide to fight back, then god knows what could happen to the country.

Chapter 5

I awoke a few weeks later to the sound of gunfire, ons shouting. I looked through the small, dusty window above my bed, and saw hundreds of armed peace-keepers,marching in, killing anyone in sight. Then i saw a sight that i would never forget... Katniss was out in the open, fighting, killing. This wasn't the hunger games, she was armed with a bow, against the remade power of the capitol, she then fell, everything stopped, the was gone, all that she had worked fore, rebelling against the capitol, all those years ago, gone. I ran away, away from all my senses. My mother was dead, and the capitol were killing all rebels, which was now the whole country. The next thing i knew was something hit the back of my neck, and i was out, blackness...

Chapter 6

I woke, in a forest, in an arena? there were children lying around me as well, there was a room, in the middle of a clearing, with weapons. This was like the videos we watched in school, about the.. I couldn't think about it, after all that had happened this sick tradition had been reborn, and i was a piece in their game. All I knew about this was that whoever got to the cornucopia first, would have the pick of the weapons, so i ran, but not to grab the tools. I got a bow, and a few arrows, but by now the other kids had woke. All I wanted to do was live up to my ,other, and win the game, bot then, on a boys shirt, who looked like he was from district 4 or 5, i saw hope. In the shape of a little gold pin.

The pin showed rebellion, and more hope. This could have been what i waited for, what i needed. All we had to do was break out of the arena, and stop the first of the games. So i did what my mother did, when she finished the 75th game, she shot the weak point in the forcefield. And brought the whole thing down. But outside the arena wasnt a shiny new capitol, it was the ruins, like it was 15 years ago.


End file.
